


Summer Love

by MrClutcherson



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, Non-Descriptive Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 20:54:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1483588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrClutcherson/pseuds/MrClutcherson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He leaves, but he comes back anyways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer Love

Skin met skin as he pushed him up the tree, his lips attached to his. With one hand on his waist, holding him up; his lips travelled downwards, meeting every patch of skin it could touch.

This scenario was very alike to last year’s. He would find him at the country club he works at, suit case still with him. He would carefully wrap his arms around his tiny waist, startling him. And it would continue on like that, until they find a deserted spot in the club house, and clothes will be discarded immediately; their passion too much that it could not be hindered by the fact that they were doing this in public.

It would escalate from there. Them doing it for so long, neither could measure the time that passed.

After, they would lie against each other, panting from the escapade; that they would decide to just stay there until nightfall, every so often they would start up again until exhaustion will catch up.

It’s a cycle really, they would release this pent up passion, rest against the other; and they would do it for the rest of the break. Until he has to leave.

Leave and then come back again to share the passion that was held back for the rest of the year.


End file.
